Delusional
by Ame Kuroi
Summary: Sana and Hayama are in High School: a sort of Heaven on Earth with a dash of Hell thrown in just for kicks. plz R&R! CHAPTER SIX UP: Autumn Pie and Hazy Dreams
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the kodocha characters!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Delusional

Prologue

By Ame Kuroi

~.~.~.~.~.~

* It was raining… again, as it usually does in April. It didn't surprise her but then again she would always rather have the sun. A bright yellow umbrella was swung over her shoulder creating a veil of fallen rain that ran from its sunny skin. She carefully stomped into every puddle with her leather boots. If it was going to be this dreary, she might as well make the best of it. 

Destination: High School. Purpose: …still working on that……… *

: : The sky was pouring, drowning the city. The air was heavy and humid filled with the musk of wet asphalt. He didn't mind the rain but he'd rather be at home in bed. A cap kept the rain from blinding his eyes but left his back to the mercy of the storm. He didn't mind, he liked the cold, but he was sure Mitsuwa Sensei would not like him walking in sopping wet so he made a point to duck under the eaves once in a while. 

Destination: Hell (school). Purpose: catch up on deprived sleep. : :****

* School came into sight and so did he. She smiled noting his lack of preparation for the weather before waving violently and calling to him. He eventually looked up before turning away from the rain and into the schoolyard. She ran after him still careful to splash in every puddle on the way. *

:: And there was school, finally. Somehow it took longer and longer to get to each morning. He heard someone calling his name… and ignored it. It persisted… and bothered him, so he looked up just long enough to see her. She had a yellow umbrella - he hated yellow - and her waving could put an eye out. A gust of wind spewed rain in his face and he turned away. She followed, treading in each pool of water as she went; like every morning in April. ::

* They walked as she talked and he listened (or appeared to anyway) until the destination was reached. They went separate ways, her to the left and he to the right. They'd meet next period in……… that……… class (too evil to even mention) but it started with an 'a' and ended in 'bra'. She shuddered and pushed it out of her mind before skipping off to meet her friends in homeroom. *

:: She was talking, as usual, while he just walked and paid attention to where they were going. He smirked, remembering the time he had managed to run her into a wall when she was talking like this (she didn't stop hitting him with that stupid mallet him till fourth period). When they finally got to the halls he went right and she went left. He'd see her next period in Algebra. He always loved to watch her struggle. ::

_Just another day in April with two people going about their lives, oblivious to the outside world, a sort of Heaven on earth with a dash of Hell thrown in just for kicks._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Glossary:

Sensei- teacher

AN: please R&R


	2. Red Pens and Trapped Mats

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the kodocha characters!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Delusional 

Chapter One:

"Red Pens and Trapped Mats"

By Ame Kuroi

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sana walked hurriedly into the classroom and sat down. She wasn't late or in trouble (for now) just nervous. Yesterday she'd taken a test in Al… Alge… that class… and wasn't too enthusiastic about seeing the results. She'd managed, somehow, to pull off a 'C-' last semester but now she struggled to keep a 61% from falling any lower.

Hayama wasn't the first to notice Sana's mellow behavior. The unusual tranquility of the classroom was nice. He made a mental note to find out how to keep her in this mood as he leaned back in his chair.

Kosaka Sensei walked up and down the aisles of the desks basking in the nervous silence. All the students knew Kosaka Sensei passed out the best grades first and that they were more prone to fail due simply to the fact that Sensei loved the color red and used that particular color to mark incorrect answers. 

Hayama was the first to get his test back along with a scowl from Kosaka Sensei from depriving him of the use of his favorite red pen on his paper. Hayama barely glanced at it before laying his head on his desk. 

Sana sat in her chair……… waiting……... and waiting. She sunk lower after every paper and bit at her nails. She could barely see over her desk, her nails were no more sensei when finally found his way over to her with one more test in his hand. She scrambled to sit up. Sensei sighed, remembering how much he had loved grading her test and placed it upside down on her desk. It was evident there were many red marks on the other side of the sheet. Everyone was looking at her. Everyone was waiting. As Sana moved to turn it over her fingers tingled from the evil radiating from the test. She fought down an urge to hit it with her mallet just to make sure it was dead and flipped it over in one quick swoop………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hayama lurched out of his sleep, rubbed the mist from his eyes and looked around. Kosaka Sensei was laughing quietly in the corner stroking his red pen. Hayama followed everyone's gaze to Kurata. She was twitching from shock, crying from sorrow and swaying from the dizziness of yelling so loud. He shook his head and stood. Hands in his pockets, he made his way to her desk and looked over her shoulder…

"Mmph." 

Sana snapped out of her daze and looked up at Hayama. "What do you mean 'Mmph'?!" She asked slightly agitated. 

"Betsuni." He turned and walked away. (She really _is_ bad at math.)

Sana took one last look at the paper before pushing it indignantly off her desk. 

(I HATE math.) She thought as she caught a glimpse of the red '17%' as it floated to the floor. (………) Sana snatched up the paper, stood and shredded it while screaming angrily at the pieces that fell on her desk. 

Hayama listened to the gasps of the surprised and slightly frightened students and the quiet laughing of Kosaka Sensei as he walked to his desk. (That guy has problems.) He thought before putting his head down and promptly falling asleep. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sana was still fuming over the test by the time the bell rang and went straight to Hayama to whine. Hayama pulled himself out of his chair not even bothering to act like he was listening as Sana eventually ran off into a ramble about the evils of math. 

(She'll never change.) 

Hayama and Sana caught Fuka in the hall on the way to her next class.

"Fuka! Fuka! You'll never guess---" Hayama stopped listening.

It was still raining with tiny droplets clinging to the windows. Freshmen were scurrying past to their next class, never minding they had fifteen minutes to get there. Hayama felt the urge to trip one of them as cheetah ears popped out through his unruly, blonde hair.

"---and its all Hayama's fault!" He suddenly came to attention and looked over at the two girls glaring at him.

"Aki how could you?!?!?" Hayama no time to question what he was guilty of before that god-forsaken fan slapped him. 

"That hurt!"

"Serves you right!"

"What'd I DO?!?!?!"

"You made me fail my test miserably!"

"How did I---" Hayama reconsidered as he imagined Kurata attempting to explain something logically. "---never mind."

"That's right Hayama! Be silent as a couch and accept your fate!"

"Couch?" Fuka looked questioningly at Sana.

"Of course, couches cant talk!"

Hayama chose this time to walk away before the virus, that destroyed what little brain cells they had, affected him. He managed to get off to his next class without being caught.

~.~.~.~.~.~

After third period, lunch finally rolled around. Hayama woke to the sound of the bell. He took note of the physics homework on the board before heading outside. He was glad Natsumi had packed his lunch today. Avoiding the cafeteria meant he might just escape Sana's never-ending complaints of math.

But of course fate was never on his side. Sana had brought her lunch today too and was waiting under the tree for him with Fuka, Aya-chan and Tsuyoshi-kun. Hayama purposely slowed his pace when he caught sight of everyone. He was in no hurry to have his ear talked off by Kurata, who, even from here he could tell, was already dominating the conversation. 

"Hayama!" Kurata stood and waved angrily for him to hurry up.

He'd been spotted.

"Akito-kun, hidoi!" Tsuyoshi-kun burst out before he'd even sat down.

"Nani?" Hayama opened his lunch, not bothering to hide his lack of interest. 

"You failed Sana, Hayama-kun!" Aya jumped in.

"I'm not the one who graded it."

"Hayama! Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not---"

"Aki, you should at least apologize to Sana."

"No."

"Hayama-kun, Sana's already bad enough at math, no offense Sana--- "

"--- I understand ---"

"--- you didn't have to go and make it worse---"

"I'm innocent I tell you!"

"No excuses Hayama!"

"Aki! Why don't you help Sana study for her next test… make it up to her." There was a mumbling of agreement.

(This is definitely not a fair fight. How is it that Kurata can turn them all against me like this before lunchtime? She can't even speak plain Japanese---)

"So Aki, what do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not Hayama! You're trapped like a mat!"

"Trapped like a rat. You can't trap a mat. It just sits there---" 

Sana's eye twitched. "STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT HAYAMA!!!!!" The rubber mallet suddenly became very handy and Hayama decided to answer avoiding as much injury as possible. 

"I'll do it." Sana stopped mid-assault. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

Friendly Glossary:

Betsuni- not really, nothing (depends on content)

Hidoi- how horrible

Nani- what

AN: ok people, Whadja think? R&R!


	3. Dusty Desks and Quadrupeds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kodocha characters!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Delusional 

Chapter Two:

Dusty Desks and Quadrupeds

By Ame Kuroi

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hayama walked back to class trying to figure out why the hell he'd agree to help Kurata. (She'll never be good at math… I don't know why she bothers.) He sat down in his chair and sighed. (Now I'm stuck tutoring her… this sucks.) Hayama put his head down on his desk trying to fall asleep but sleeping through the two periods before lunch made it impossible. So he just sat there watching the clock tick towards the time of freedom. 

Sana was in English, her favorite class. Besides those funny letter things, it seemed to make a lot of sense. They did have some weird sayings like 'Pearly to bed, Curly to rise' and 'All's well that bends well' but then again Japanese had some odd ones too.

Hayama was packed and out the door even before the bell rang, Sensei didn't even bother to call him back. After the bell rang, the halls quickly filled with other students more than ready to go home. Hayama made his way down the stairs and out the door as he started the walk home. It was still raining. He'd barely gotten half a block away from the school when:

"HAYAMA!!!!!!!!!" 

He considered stopping but didn't get to decide as Kurata slammed into him sending him flying to the wet pavement.

"Hayama! Why didn't you wait for me?!" Sana furled her face into a forced frown while the twirling yellow umbrella gave away her true happiness.

"That hurt." Hayama pulled himself upright and started walking again.

"It serves you right leaving without…  HEY!!! Where are you going?!"

"Home."

"Oh _NO_ you're not! You've got to help me study for the math test next Friday!" Kurata didn't wait for him to protest, she just grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him off. 

Hayama eventually convinced her he wouldn't run away and she let him walk on his own two feet. Kurata tried to get him under the awful, yellow umbrella but he would have burned in hell first. Besides, the rain had almost stopped. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

The door opened. "Tadaima!" Sana shouted into the echoing hall.

"Okairi, Sana!" Misako called from somewhere around the corner.

As Hayama slipped off his shoes the familiar sound of a wound up doll reached his ears. Misako came into view in her little red car.

"Oh! Hayama-kun!"

"Konnichi wa." Hayama bowed respectfully, trying to avert his eyes from the bathing Maro-chan.

Misako gave Hayama a skeptical look before speeding off and crashing into the nearest wall.

"Come on, Hayama." Kurata called.

Hayama looked back after Misako, only to see the large dent in the wall, and followed after Kurata.

~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been over a month since he'd been in her room - last time she'd passed out after just _looking_ at a math test, so he brought her home and waited for her to wake - not much was different. 

(More stuffed animals… her desk had gathered more dust – if that is even possible) 

"Hayama, hurry up!" Kurata had set out an array of books, notes and paper on the floor.

"What about a desk?"

"I don't like desks."

Hayama gave her a sideways glance. (She's… weird)

Sana noticed his not-so-nice look but let it slide considering he was Hayama… and was helping her study.

"Where do you want to start?" Sana asked reshuffling her notes.

"Here." Hayama pointed to the notes from yesterday.

"Where?"

"There."

"What?"

"Right HERE!" Hayama picked up the notes and held them up to Kurata's face.

"Why didn't you say so Hayama!" she pushed the notes to the floor.

"… I did."

*Pause*

"WELL!"

"What?"

"Teach me already!"

Hayama rolled his eyes.

"I saw that!" Sana fumed.

"Good for you." Hayama shrugged.

*Sizzling coming from Sana's direction*

"So…" Hayama's number one rule of survival: _Do what they want and no one gets hurt_. "Lets start with quadratics." 

"Quadrupeds?"

(There's no hope…)

~.~.~.~.~

It was long and painful but after an hour of relentless bickering, Hayama had convinced Sana that the Quadratic equation _DID_ in fact work and how to use it. 

Hayama sat back, massaging his temples. It had been hard work lowering himself to her brain level in order to teach her. He was ready to stop for the day. Unfortunately, Kurata was just getting started…

"Hayama! What are you _doing_! I have to learn! I have a test…" 

"I have to sleep!"

"Hayama! You're not even trying!" 

Hayama stood up, making no attempt to silence Kurata's rambling protests… yet. He walked to the doorway only to have it blocked by Kurata.

"You have to help me study!" Sana reconsidered her approach. "Please Hayama, I really… ARGH!!!!!!"

Hayama had flipped up Kurata's skirt causing her to fly out of the doorway and allowing him to make a run for it while all his limbs were still intact. 

Hayama was around the corner before Sana even got the chance to pull out her mallet. He hadn't been running for long before he realized he didn't know where he was going. Hayama had never figured out Sana's new house. He was always content to let Kurata lead him through the maze she called home. 

Hayama looked back over his shoulder… Kurata skidded around the corner. 

"HAYAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!"

"HELL NO!" He called back over his shoulder.

They ran for a few minutes with Sana occasionally throwing things that came into reach at Hayama's head.

"Hayama!"

"What?!" He was trying to find the way out and wasn't in the mood for distraction.

"You're going in CIRCLES!"

"I know!"

"WHY!!!!!!" Sana had run out of things to throw because she had been down this hall four times before.

"I don't know the goddamn way _OUT_!!!!!!!!" (What does Kurata think; I'm running in circles for a reason… probably)

"Baka!!!!!! It's just two lefts, three rights and a left to the front door!!!!!!!" Sana shouted back without even realizing she'd given him a means of escaping her well-deserved wrath. (Baka… can't even find his way around… and here I thought he was going in circles for a reason!) 

Hayama found his way out and surprisingly avoided all injuries and potential deaths Kurata threw at him. 

Sana stopped at the doorstep still throwing the vase from the right wing hall and the last of her collection of mallets at him as she watched him go. He had escaped for now but she would get him tomorrow. 

~.~.~.~.~

:: He didn't stop running. ::

* She picked up her mallets before turning back inside. *

:: His feet pounded the pavement … :: 

* She reviewed her notes … *****

:: He smiled… ::__

* She smiled… * 

:: All he could think… ::

* All she could think… * 

:: (Baka Kurata…) ::

* (Baka Hayama… hee hee… that rhymes) *

~.~.~.~.~

Friendly Glossary:

Tadaima- I'm home

Okairi- welcome home

Baka- idiot

AN: hope u liked it! Let me know what u think. R&R


	4. Drag Racing and Blue Ducks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kodocha characters!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Delusional 

Chapter Three:

Drag Racing and Blue Ducks

By Ame Kuroi

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Akito!"

"AKITO!!!!!"

Hayama bolted upright.

"AKITO!!!!!"

"WHAT!"

"Get up, Akito!"

"No." Hayama dropped back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"AKITO!!!!!"   *BAM*     The door flew open and slammed into the wall. "GET UP!!!!!" Natsumi stomped over to Hayama's bed and yanked off the blankets.

"Give 'em back, Bitch!" 

"Akito get out of bed!"

"Hell NO!"

"AKITO!!!!!"

"NO!"

"……… There's sushi downstairs."

"Sushi?!"

Natsumi walked out trailing the bed sheets.

Hayama pulled on his pants and shirt and hurried down the stairs.

It was the same every morning; Hayama refused to get out of bed, Natsumi failed to drag him out and resorted to bribery, Hayama rushed down the stairs only to find… 

"One sushi… Bitch." He stuffed it into his mouth and started out the door towards school. 

~.~.~.~.~

*Music plays in the background*

*Hawaiian Pig dances*

'8:30'

*Music*

'YAHOO!'

…

'Gako!'

…

"Eh?" Sana sat up and glanced at her clock     .     .     .     .     .     .     .

"Aaa! WhydidntIwakeupnowI'mgonnabelateI'malwayslate!"

Sana jumped from the bed and into the sea of stuffed animals that separated her from her uniform. She trudged through the three feet deep fuzziness and finally got her clothes. She washed her face, brushed her hair and ran down the stairs. Sana forced down the breakfast Shizuka-san had set out for her before running to find Rei.

"Rei-kun!!!" She shouted as she slipped on her shoes. "We're leaving --- "

"Hai, Sana!"

" --- I'm driving!" She grabbed the keys and was out the door.

"…Sana…"

~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't raining but the weather sure could have been a lot better. It was one of those days when the fog as laying low over the city and the sun was beating down overhead, causing blindness everywhere you looked. Hayama squinted, cursing the damn sun, and half considered going back home for sunglasses, though it would mean him being late for school. (God forbid.) He kept walking, too lazy to turn back for them. It would mean taking twice as long to get to school… and that much time taken away from sleep. 

~.~.~.~.~

Sana sat and waited to make sure Rei was all buckled up. She put the key in the ignition and turned until the car started. After putting it into gear she checked all her mirrors three times before SLOWLY pulling out of the driveway. 

Now they were cruising down the road at a cool 15-mph, which, for Sana, was really pushing her speed limit. She liked to say around 10 mph just to give herself time to react. Rei was sitting in the passenger's seat wondering how she EVER picked up this habit of driving so slow. 

"Aauugh!!!!!!" Sana cried out suddenly before slamming on the brakes. 

"What, what?!" Rei snapped to attention looking frantically around the stopped car.

"A pedestrian!"

"Where?!"

"THERE!" 

Rei looked over to where Sana pointed. There was a pedestrian, a small man in a black coat and hat walking along… on the sidewalk.

"Sana, he's not in the road. You don't have to stop."

"Who knows what he may do, Rei-kun! He could run out right in front of me at ANY MOMENT!" Sana let her car accelerate to 5 mph.

"Sana, I'll make sure the pedestrian doesn't do anything OK? You just drive."

Sana considered, agreed, and let the car get back up to 15 mph. 

…

"Aauugh!!!!!!" Brakes meet floor. "Rei-kun!!! A CAR!!!!!!"

~.~.~.~.~

Hayama glanced at his watch.

'8:50'

(Kurata ought to be out of bed by now.)

Hayama barely heard the warning bell ring from several blocks away. Ten minutes. (I hope Kurata isn't driving, she'll never make it on time.)

He started running.

~.~.~.~.~

Rei had coaxed Sana into accelerating to 10 mph but she absolutely _refused_ to go any faster. 

She rounded a corner and, no more than fifty feet away, she saw Hayama running towards school.  Her foot applied more pressure unconsciously.

*_HONK_*

"HAYAMA!" She yelled out of the open window.

Hayama ignored her, rationalizing that it was way too early to be dealing with Kurata, and kept running.  He was going to be late.

Sana, now angered by being ignored, pressed down on the gas. Rei was the only one to realize that the car was steadily accelerating and veering towards the object Sana's eyes rested on… Hayama-kun. Rei glanced nervously at Sana but her eyes were locked and glazed over with anger.

"Sana-chan --- "

"HAYAMA!!!!!"

Hayama kept running.

The car suddenly hit the curb, snapping Sana out of her irritated daze. Of course she didn't let up on the gas pedal, even as she sped straight for the lamppost. 

"Aauughh!!!"

Rei pulled up the emergency brake and the tires screeched to a dead stop just before the lamppost. The engine still revved as Sana had neglected to lift her foot from the gas.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayama had stopped running as soon as he heard squealing tires. He looked back to see Sana leaning against the lamppost, breathing as though she'd just run a marathon around the car. Sunglasses-san was carefully inspecting his car for a scratch that couldn't possible have occurred. 

Hayama started walking towards them when…

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

.         .          .         .       The late bells. They had exactly 20 seconds to be in class!

In a sudden frenzy, Hayama grabbed Kurata and shoved her into the passenger's seat.

"HA – YA – MA!!!!!" She retorted as she was jerked around. 

*Slam*

The door shut, mushing Sana's little nose in the process. Hayama ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat.

"My nose…"

*REVV*

"Hayama! MY --- AAUUGGHH!!!!!"

Gas met floor. The car accelerated as fast as the engine would allow.

15 Seconds…

Hayama swerved in and out of traffic barely missing the blue Toyota as he dragged around the corner. Hayama was grateful for the many hours he had spent drag racing with Misako in that little red car. 

"HAYAMA!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!! AND _MY NOSE_!!!!!" 

10 Seconds…

They pulled up to the school; the bell was still ringing. Hayama left the key in, the engine running (Sunglasses-san will find it eventually.) and took off running. 

"Kurata! We're going to be late!"

"Eh?!"

.      .      .

With a sudden burst of speed, Sana grabbed Hayama and sped into the building, turning up dust and debris behind her.

5 Seconds…

Up one flight of stairs…

3 Seconds…

Down the hall…

1 Second…

Open the door and safe!

"Kurata, right on time but… who did you bring?"

Sana looked down.

Hayama hung by his shirt collar, grasped tightly in Kurata's fist. "Yo."

"Ack!" She promptly dropped Hayama.

"Itai!"

"Hayama! Why did you let me bring you here?! This isn't your class! Now you're LATE --- "

"Blue ducks?" Hayama interrupted, still on the floor, looking straight up at the towering Kurata. 

"Blue ducks?! Hayama, stop changing the subject! What is Blue … " Sana stopped and her face suddenly resembled a large, angry and very embarrassed cherry. "HAYAMA you PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!" Sana pushed her skirt against her legs to conceal her Blue Duck Underwear form Hayama's perverted eyes.

"It s not my fault, I just looked up. Besides I think I'm going blind by the sight. They're not even sexy --- "

Sana fully relished the sound of her foot connecting with his head, sending him sprawling out into the hall. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

Friendly Glossary: 

Gako- School

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update (if any of you have ever taken AP US History, you understand my pain) and sorry that this chapter is pretty much fluff. Next one'll be better I promise! So let me know what u think and I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or two (school permitting)!!!

 Til then 

: : Ame Kuroi


	5. Lies and Deception

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kodocha (damn, I swear I'd taken care o that) 

AN: sorry bout doin this before the story, I usually don't, but I need ta clear somethin up. For those of my readers that are a little on the slow side, _coughmysistercough ,_ Sana's thoughts appear like this:   * ( I like purple because… um… its purple… reason enough, yes? ) *     and Hayama's thought will be appear like this:   :: ( I hate purple… and yellow… pink too ) ::

So the asterisk is Sana and double colon is Hayama. Righty, on with the chapter!

~.~.~.~.~

Delusional 

Chapter Four:

Lies and Deception dun dun duuun! 

By Ame Kuroi

~.~.~.~.~

* ( Algebra! Of all things, Algebra! Whoever created this vile form of torture, deserves o be rolled in peanut butter and put in a sandwich for a giant platypus!!! ) *

:: ( Algebra. Brilliant. Who knew all it would take was a few numbers and symbols to keep Kurata from talking away what's left of her intelligence ) ::

Numbers letters, subtraction signs and dots Sensei kept trying to deceive her with – saying they were multiplication signs. Ha! – exponents and parenthesis all jumbled around in her skull. Sana sat with her head lain miserably on the desk as she tried to regain her sanity from the last problem she'd attempted to understand. Half an hour later… no such luck.

Hayama was at the back of the room with his head propped against the heel of his hand. His eyelids were heavy – damn history teacher hadn't let him sleep – as he tried to focus on the blackboard. 

Kurata wasn't being nearly as entertaining as he'd hoped. She'd put her head down on the desk over half and hour ago and hadn't lifted it since.

:: ( Maybe math had **finally** killed her. ) :: 

Just then, his stomach tightened and he flinched in surprise but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He decided to ignore it and went back to staring at the chalkboard. 

~.~.~.~.~

The bell rang in eight varying chimes as Hayama stood from his seat. As the other students streamed slowly from the class, Hayama sauntered over to Sana: still there, face down on the desk. He tapped her shoulder.

Sana bolted upright and stared wildly about, her eyes glazed in confusion.

"Nani? Nani?! Naninaninani?!?!"

Hayama took a ginger step back just in case she decided to self-destruct. Then she turned her wide eyes to him.

"When…?"

He took another step back. "Lunch."

She blinked several times then cocked her head to the side. "Lunch?"

Hayama nodded, stepping back again as he felt the confusion of Kurata-syndrome starting to set in. 

"Lunch… brunch… munch, crunch, bunch, swunch, gnunch, drunch, tunch… tunch?…" She was still thinking.

:: ( Oh God… ) ::

"**_FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" **She erupted managing to send five desks, seven backpacks and one Hayama flying off at the mere sound waves. 

Sana jumped up - having obviously recovered from the Algebra demon that had possessed her - and ran out the door. 

Hayama pulled himself from the floor, still trying to register what had happened. When he again stood on his feet, he mentally slapped himself for even **ATTEMPTING** to comprehend Sana's actions.

Being the model citizen that he was, Hayama turned the desks upright and put them back into rows. Then reaching inside his coat pocket, he fingered the small envelope. His stomach tightened again.

:: ( Damn nerves. ) ::

He pulled out the note, put it in her desk and bolted out of there before he could change his mind. Of course, he wasn't four steps away from the door before he was having second thoughts.

:: ( Maybe I should go back… ) ::

He stopped and turned to the door standing ajar.

:: ( NO! NO! I cant! ) ::

He continued walking.

:: ( This is the only way. ) ::

His stomach tightened…

:: ( I've waited too long already. ) ::

… and fluttered.

:: ( DAMN NERVES!!! ) ::

Hayama finally made it out to lunch after several minutes of talking himself out of going back and removing the note.

How else was Kurata **FINALLY **going to know how much he loved her?

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, Sana had been across the hall, down a flight of stairs, through a mob of teenagers and out of the buildings before she realized she had forgotten her lunch in the classroom. So she went BACK inside the building, through the maze of high schoolers, up the 23 steps, down the hall and into the classroom. Pant Pant

As soon as she stepped inside, she knew something was different. She could sense it.

She walked over to where her desk stood…

Bent down and…

Looked inside…

Dramatic Silence

* ( Hmm…?) *

"This isn't my desk!"

Humming obliviously, Sana switched the desk Hayama had thought was hers with the **real** one that had ended up half way across the room. Sana picked up her lunch and skipped off to her friends.

And the desk containing the note was now the seat of a timid girl named Katsuko.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayama sat nervously eating his lunch. He avoided eye contact with Kurata and ran reassurances over and over in his mind.

:: ( I've loved her since the sixth grade. ) ::

He shoveled rice into his mouth.

:: ( I haven't told her… and she's blind as shit when it comes to subtle hints. ) ::

He fidgeted.

:: ( You can't get any more obvious that that damn note: a small envelope with a piece of paper folded once. It reads    _'I Love You   -Hayama'_      ) ::

He glanced around.

:: ( No unnecessary, poetic language, just plain, simple and entirely blunt. ) ::

He popped a pickled radish into his mouth.

:: ( Completely Kurata-proof. ) ::

He smirked.

:: ( No one's stuck with me as long as she had… well, except for Tsuyoshi. ) ::

He looked up at her. She was laughing with Fuka. 

:: ( Now she'll finally know… ) ::

She caught his gaze and smiled. He smiled.

:: ( I love you, Sana. ) ::

~.~.~.~.~

Back at the classroom…

Katsuko reached into her desk searching for a pen.

She pulled our a small, plain envelope, addressed to… no one?

~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay, first of all I'd like ta dedicate this chapter ta my pushy little bitch of a sister (yes the one I mentioned above). She's the one that got me on my computer and practically held me at gunpoint as I typed. So… HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHELLS!!!! Thas right this is her b-day present, but she knows I luv her in my own special way  ; ) And bout not updating…. Well I really don't have much of an excuse other that SCHOOL! So ur welcome ta beat me down with emails (ame_kuroi@hotmail.com) jus be for warned that I LUV ta reply jus as evilly as sanely possible, so if u like ta argue for no reason wat so ever, drop me a line ; )  I've already started the nxt chapter but I cant promise much cause teachers are tryin to cram in all that we missed before the Winter Break (ne of u heard of the fires down here last month… I blame Mother Nature for my pain) but there'll be a new chapter by Christmas at the latest. If worst comes to worst, that'll be Shell's Christmas present too  _ 

Till nxt time

:: Ame Kuroi


	6. Selective Hunger and Unrequitted Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha

AN: Katsuko's thoughts appear like this:   ~( What am I going to do?! )~

~*~*~*~*~

Delusional 

Chapter Five:

Selective Hunger and Unrequited Love

By Ame Kuroi

~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang for the end of lunch as students began to file back into the classroom. Katsuko sat slumped in her desk staring at the note concealed carefully in her lap. Her mind was racing with confusion.

~( How could he be in love with me? )~

She lifted her gaze to watch her classmates slowly appear through the door.

~( The last time… the only time he's spoken to me, he only wanted to copy my notes because he had slept through the entire lecture. )~

The Hayama-kun walked in. Katsuko shrank down in her chair attempting to disappear. From over the top of her desk, she watched him walk across the room and drop stiffly into his seat without even glancing at her. Katsuko looked back at the note for the umpteenth time to make sure she had read it correctly.

~ (     '_I Love You    - Hayama'    _ ) ~

She sighed.

~ ( I'm in trouble. ) ~

*          *          *

His heart beat rapidly, thudding mercilessly against his chest. The clock ticked second by second as Hayama watched it impatiently. Class finally let out and Hayama raced out of there to avoid any confrontations with Kurata after she got the note. 

He'd managed to force his way to the front of the school without any problems, just a few more steps and he was home free.  _Yea right!_  Hayama had just cleared the buildings when he heard the fateful:

"HA-YA-MA-!!!" In a voice that was too unnaturally happy not to be recognized immediately.

:: ( Damn. ) :: He stopped.  
  


"Ha. Ya. Ma!" She stuttered as she bounced to his side. "Ready to go?"

"Huh?" Hayama cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You've got to help me study!" Her cute smile suddenly wiped from her face. "I nearly lost my mind I Al--- Alge--- Alge---"

"Nearly?" Hayama smirked, rewarding himself a direct hit of Sana's Portable-mallet on the back of his head. "Ite!"

"Serves you right!" Sana scoffed before marching indignantly on ahead of him. "Come on, Hayama!"

He sighed and started to follow before he remembered:

:: ( **THE NOTE!!! **) ::

He stood there for a minute trying to sort through his tangle of thoughts before the melee of confusion was interrupted.

"HAYAMA! HURRY UP!"

Hayama rushed after the screaming Kurata, still trying to figure out what had happened.

*          *          *

The pair arrived at sana's house just as Sana was about to give Hayama his just-desserts for another snide comment. Hayama followed Sana as she weaved her way through doors and hallways into the kitchen.

"Okairi, Sana!" Shimura-san looked up from the pot on the stove. "Ah! Hayama-kun! Irashai!" 

"Konnichi wa, Shimura-san." Hayama nodded in acknowledgement. Sana froze.

* ( Was Hayama just **polite**? ) *

"Hayama!" Hayama jumped slightly in surprise. "What's **wrong **with you?!?"

"Nothing!" He looked at her like SHE was the one with some mental dysfunction.

"There's something wrong! I know it!"

"There's ... NOTHING… wrong!"

"Stop denying it!"

"I'm not denying **anything**!" 

"I **know** you are! Spit it out!"

Hayama just glared at her, shaking his head.

"Come on, Hayama. Apprentice is the first step to re-nunnery." 

"FINE!" he hesitated, "…I'm hungry…."

"Oh! Hayama-kun, why didn't you say something?" Shimura-san jumped up from her seat. "What would you like?"

"Sushi."

"See, I KNEW something was wrong!" Sana grinned. Hayama rolled his eyes.

"Hayama-kun, I'm sorry, but we don't have any sushi. Would you like something else?"

"No , that's okay." Hayama headed out the door.

"Hayama! I thought you were hungry?!?" Sana raced after him.

"I was."

"Then why didn't you eat anything?!?"

"I was only hungry for sushi."

"WHAT!?! You can't **just** be hungry for sushi!"

"Yes you can." He kept walking, having absolutely no idea where he was going.

"Prove it!"

"I just did."

"That doesn't count!"

"Well to be more scientifically correct, it was a theory developed by the late Glutinous Maximillious in the height of the Greek Empire. He was amoung the first to relate the bodily needs to the crave of the taste buds and the chemical lust for a food that runs through a man's mind. Working under the influence of Mozart and Pablo Picasso, he was able to develop the mathematic equation:

x   =   y2 +  lim      [x2 – 2x + 1] x  –  y3/2   +   w1/2  +   a2 – b2   - 6

                 x      7                                            2             c2                   

using **only** Roman numerals. And so through the process of composition, excommunication, fermentation, derivation and simplification he was able to make

 x = y and so conquered the Universe and proved 'selective hunger'."

Sana stared at Hayama, completely unaware of her gaping mouth. Luckily, her mind had stopped processing immediately after she heard the first 'x =' and she was able to retain her consciousness.

"When did we learn that?!?" She asked after a painful silence.

"Last class… while you were asleep."

"Oh."

…        …        …

* ( My head hurts. )*

*          *          *

Hayama trotted up the stairs behind Kurata still silently laughing about his little monologue earlier.  

:: ( I bet she really believed me ) :: 

Then he sighed resigning himself to his troubled thoughts.

:: ( She should have said something by now… maybe she's ignoring it… maybe she's pretending she never got the note… maybe… ) ::

They reached her room, or rather Sana stood outside the door impatiently waiting for Hayama, she had skipped ahead and her face was wrinkled in a short-lived scowl. 

"Come on, Hayama!!! I've got a test tomorrow!"

"So do I," he muttered low enough as to avoid any consequential injuries to his comment.

"What was that?!?" Sana eyed the guilty Hayama quizzically.

"Betsuni."

Though unsatisfied, Sana let it slide seeing as she was in such a forgiving mood.

*          *          *

Three hours of lethal Algebra lessons passed.

*          *          *

Sana was pleased to find that her math skills had radically improved, particularly in addition and long division, despite Hayama's consistent snide comments of her predestined doom for the math test tomorrow.

"Subtract, Multiply, Add, Divide! Add, Subtract, Multiply, Divide! You can handle it all with San a as your guide…" Sana rapped as they both took a break from the frustration.

"Could you keep it down? I swear if I hear another verse I might just start singing with you. And Kami knows what kind of brain damage that might inflict on me!" 

Sana turned to glare at the aggravated Hayama munching conveniently on HER food. 

*( Grrr… )*

"Hayama! If you don't keep quiet while I'm singing I'm going to take away that food!"

"Fine, go ahead," Hayama retorted indifferently pushing his plate towards her, "I'm done anyways."

Sana fumed. 

"Back to studying?" Hayama offered quickly, noting the agitated narrowing of her eyes, but he was too late, as Sana's fingers were already wrapped around her well-hidden mallet, and his clipped utterance of pain was soon to follow the trademark rubber squeak.

Sana found herself in a much happier mood after her vent of frustration on Hayama's head and she skipped up the hall to her room. 

*          *          *

Hayama struggled though the last hour of algebra with Kurata before both their brains protested by refusing to work for at least another 6 hours. Kurata was still in the noticeable happy mood after hitting him on the head earlier. 

:: ( Quite unnecessarily ) :: Hayama thought to himself.

And Hayama was still unsettled about the whole of today – and yet to take his revenge on Kurata for the lump on his head.

All in all, both moods were quite the opposite of the other. 

Hayama couldn't help noting – or smiling against his will – Kurata's gratitude for him helping her to prepare for the test; Even if it only brought her fated failure up a couple percents. 

"Hayama! What would I do without you?!?" Kurata chimed as she showed him to the door.

"I honestly don't think there would be much difference---" He was cut short.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for!!!" Kurata beamed overtaken with delight but Hayama's stomach lurched.

"Friend?" His step faltered.

"Yeah, best friend." Kurata glance back at him as they turned another corner.

"What about Fuka?" He asked trying to mask his emotion, whatever it was, he was too confused to discern now.

"Well… her too." 

"You can't have two best friends." 

"Why not?" Kurata stopped. They had reached the front hall.

"Cause… You cant!" Hayama was frustrated with the subject, frustrated with her ignorance, and frustrated with his lack of articulation.

"Says Who?!?" Kurata was immediately aggravated by the tone and level of his voice.

"Everyone!" Hayama lost control and let the volume in his speak what he could not in words.

"Fine! We can just be _friends_!" Sana was again lost in the adrenaline of the argument. The subject was lost to emotions. 

"Just friends?" Hayama's voice dropped considerable as the second meaning slapped him across the face.

"What's wrong with being just friends?" Sana lowered her voice as well but was thoroughly confused by Hayama's sudden relapse.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE **JUST FRIENDS** ANYMORE?!?!" Hayama screamed out his disappointment hoping to leave himself empty and unfeeling.

"Hayama… you don't want to be my friend anymore…?" Sana's eyes were wide with either fear or confusion, neither of them knew which. 

Hayama turned his back to her. 

:: ( She wants to be my friend… maybe she's not ready to be anything more … … ) ::

He glanced over his shoulder. Sana's head was bowed as she stared down at her feet as though they would have the answers to her confusion.

:: ( She wants to be my friend… maybe she's afraid …  ) ::

He turns to her. She looks up and a timid smile wavers on her lips, asking him: 'do you still love me?' He smirks. Her faltering smile vanishes in a grin.

:: ( I can wait... ) ::

*          *          *

Katsuko lay on her bed staring at a blank ceiling. Pale green curtains danced before the open window as the cool wind stroked her cheeks.

~( He really loves me… )~

She turned to the mirror.

~( He really loves me… )~

She smiled.

~( I could love you too… Hayama Akito. )~

*          *          *

The tests were placed face down on each desk the next morning in Algebra. Hayama sat at the back of the class with his chin propped against his hand. Sana was fidgeting nervously in her seat, trying not to think lest she forget the formulas she'd memorized.  

Kosaka Sensei was in the corner, red pen in one hand and stop watch in the other. Everyone watched as his eyebrows ticked with every passing second before he suddenly yelled "Begin!" The rustle of thirty-seven papers turning over relinquished the silence.

And it began.

~*~*~*~*~

Friendly Neighborhood Dictionary: 

Okairi -  welcome home

Irashai -  welcome

Kami -  god

AN: Okay, first off, I would like to sincerely apologize for my tardiness. I could blame it on several things: lack of motivation, midterms, my best friend coming from Oregon, etc. but none of that is much of an excuse. So again, I apologize! I really do feel bad about procrastinating soooo much. Second, for those of you who are interested, the way you would pronounce Hayama's little equation is:

x equals y squared plus the limit as x approaches seven x squared minus two x plus one all multiplied by x minus y to the three halves power plus w to the on half power over two plus a squared minus b squared over c squared minus six.

Lastly, some of you might have noted my change in style from my other chapters, if not don't bother urself in trying to find it, but if you did notice: what do you think of it? Better or worse?

Till nxt time

:: Ame Kuroi


	7. Autumn Pie and Hazy Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha

Delusional 

Chapter Six:

Autumn Pie and Hazy Dreams

By Ame Kuroi

( _Problem 1: find the zeros for the following quadratic equation…_ )

Sana twirled her pencil nervously as she reread the problem.

( _Problem 1: Find the zeros for the following quadratic equation…_ quadratic?)

She rolled the pencil eraser over he lip as she strained to think.

( quadratic… quadratic?… quadratic…)

And suddenly, somewhere in the great expanses of space in Sana's mind, something clicked.

"QUARDRAPENDS!!!" She shouted aloud in a class of suffocating silence. Everyone, except Kosaka Sensei looked up at Sana. Most of their faces were those of shock, but for the few in the classroom that had the privilege/curse of knowing Kurata more personally, just looked at her in half annoyance and half amusement. For Hayama, however, he just stared at the back of her head thoroughly aggravated.

"Hee Hee…" Sana laughed nervously before slumping back down in her seat and barely mumbling an apology. At this point, everyone returned to their papers and the examination continued.

Hayama tapped his pencil impatiently on the desk. He had finished his test over half an hour ago and was all too eager to get out of this godforsaken seat. Unfortunately, when he had attempted that earlier, Kosaka Sensei had rushed him, red pen shaking threateningly, mumbling something in a strange language that resembled a cross between Japanese and Martian. Thoroughly frightened for his sanity, Hayama quickly returned to his seat where he had remained. Sleep was out of the question; he had already gotten 12 hours – last night and today in biology combined. Kurata was thoroughly un-amusing… in fact, she actually looked like she was doing well, this being due to the fact that besides the first outburst of "quadrupeds" she had been completely silent. And so he was reduced to tapping his pencil on the desk in an attempt to entertain himself.

The kid in front of him turned around, rather abruptly, and put his index finger to his lips. "Shh!"

Hayama glared at him. The boy glared back, his finger still at his lips. Hayama glared. The boy cringed slightly. Hayama glared and leaned forward. The boy jerked backwards and quickly turned back around in his seat. Hayama, still unbearable bored and now quite irritated, rested his head down on his desk. He tucked his arms around his face and closed his eyes…

:: (Sana…) ::

He felt eyes on his back. Hayama opened his eyes with a snap and lifted his head, scanning the room for the guilty party. His eyes lighted on a girl who for a brief second shared his gaze before turning away shyly, her eyes dropping into her lap. Hayama had never spoken to her before… at least, not that he recalled.

:: (Nomiya… that was her name, Nomiya-san. Timid little thing.) ::

She looked back at him, this time holding his gaze.

"Nomiya Katsuko! Eyes to yourself!" Kosaka Sensei shouted over to her. Katsuko-san quickly reverted back into her seat as the rest of the class turned to look. Hayama rested his head back on the desk only to be jerked awake again.

"TIME!" Kosaka Sensei virtually screamed from his corner. Kurata jumped nearly six inches off her seat, touching down again with the violent thud. Kosaka Sensei shot her a puckered glare, or at least she thought it was supposed to be puckered… maybe he had meant to be intimidating. She shrugged.

"I will never understand men." She said aloud to herself.

"I could have told you that." Hayama appeared at her side, looking particularly sarcastic and cynical.

"Shut up, Hayama! Men and the Autumn Pie are alike!" Kurata huffed as she passed her paper to the front. (AN: see Japanese Proverbs at bottom of page)

"It's sky, not pie." Hayama stated flatly and continued by her desk. She sizzled with cute little wispy steam floating from the top of her head in a rather scary fashion.

"Hayama…" She growled angrily but Hayama had already escaped the classroom in hopes of evading Sana's inevitable wrath. "Hayama! Get back here!" Kurata grabbed her things and rushed out into the hallway. "Hayama!"

Hayama, halfway around the corner glanced over his shoulder only to see a charging Kurata heading straight for him. Needless to say, he picked up the pace.

"Hayama! Come back here, NOW!!!" She rounded the corner, only 6 feet behind.

"No!" Hayama called as he sprinted out the doors "accidentally" knocking over some freshman in the process. Unfortunately, this just cleared the path for Kurata. She tackled him full out, sending both of them flying face first into the ground… actually only Hayama went head first, Kurata conveniently tucked her head against his back as she screamed in fear.

THUD

"Ite…" Hayama murmured into the grass. Kurata was still clutching to Hayama, breathing heavily, recovering from her first, involuntary, flying lesson.

:: ( She should think these things through in more detail next time. ) ::

"You're brilliant." Hayama said with his face pulled out of the grass.

Even in her state of shock, Kurata didn't miss his thick sarcasm. "Shut up, Hayama!" She brought out her Chibi Mallet and hit him across the head.

"Ite!" Hayama squirmed trying to pull himself out off her grip and, ultimately, out of her line of fire. Kurata hit him again. "Ite!!!"

"Eh? Sana-chan! Hayama-kun!" Aya noticed the two not 10 feet off from the rest of the group. "Um… what are you doing?" Unfortunately the pair was far too occupied with either destroying or escaping the other to hear Aya's soft voice.

"It serves you right!" She proceeded in hitting him mercilessly. "Hold still!"

"Like Hell!" Hayama tried to pry Kurata's hands off his shirt front but that proved futile so he tried a different method of freeing himself and saving the remainder of his brain cells.

Hayama rolled over in hopes of crushing her a little with his back so he could be freed from her fatal grip. Somehow in the split second between the time he began to roll over and his final position, physics worked against him. Hayama, underestimating his strength or overestimating Kurata's, propelled himself too much. Both him and Kurata rolled over, as planned, but Hayama also did a half turn in the process placing them both in a very suggestive arrangement. Hayama supported his weight with hands on either side of Kurata, spread-eagle beneath him, her eyes widened in surprise.

:: (Oops…) ::

"SANA-CHAN! HAYAMA-KUN!" Aya's hands flew up to cover her gaping mouth. The rest of the group turned and basically mimicked Aya's reaction.

"Sa- Sana...!" Fuka was, for once, at a loss for words.

"Akito-kun! What are you doing?!" Tsuyoshi-kun looked like he was either going to cry or faint, it wasn't quite clear which yet.

During the array of reactions being put on display by everyone in a 15 foot radius, Kurata had gotten over her shock and was thoroughly angered.

"HAYAMA NO HENTAI!!!"

Hayama never had a chance. He had only just looked down at Kurata when he saw her giant mallet descending upon his head…

… darkness.

"Hmm… maybe I hit him a bit too hard…" Sana said aloud to herself. She shrugged. "Oh, well," and walked off to join the others, leaving Hayama lying there in the grass.

"Sana!!! What...?! What were you...?!" Fuka staggered through her words still trying to grasp what had happened.

Sana, conveniently for her, didn't hear any of it as she was deeply engrossed in her lunch.

"SANA?!" Fuka's short patience was close to the zero marker... again.

Sana jerked her head up in attention, her mouth pouching on one side. "Nani?"

"What were you and Aki _doing_?!" Fuka looked as though she would explode any second.

Sana's gaze darkened as though the topic mentioned was sacrilegious and as quickly as it came she smiled, amused by something no one knew. She finally returned to her lunch without a word.

No one bothered to ask her what went through her mind. The explanation probably wouldn't make any sense besides, and prodding her might just sentence the prosecutor to share Hayama's same fate.

Meanwhile, Hayama lay yet unconscious on the grass not far away, dreaming:

_Haze... that's all there was... haze... how irritating._

_Wait... there's something up ahead... what is it?... damn this fog shit, I can't see a thing! _

_Sana... the haze moves away and there she stands in a frail light... encased in that annoying fog only made her stunning... she's turned away, her eyes locked on nowhere... Today.... Today she will know._

_She will know that I love her..._

_I walk to her... slowly... she looks like an angel, but I know better... devil in disguise.... and I love her for it._

_I take her hand... turn her to me... "Hayama?"... She looks utterly confused, as usual._

_Suddenly... she looks more agitated than confused... "Hayama! Nani?!"... She jerks her hand from me._

_I'm thoroughly annoyed now... why is she angry?!... The moment shatters... "Be quiet, opinionated woman!"... What moment?_

_Her eye twitches in anger... the haze is closing in... "Opinionated woman?!"... The mallet came down... "Hayama no Baka!"_

_I caught it... no pain... Kami, I love dreams... Sana's face frozen in shock... I can barely see her now, god damn this fog._

_Her wrist is still caught in my grasp... her expression is that of obstinate determination... she's beautiful._

_"Urasai..." I breathe into her hair._

_Her eyes soften... she lifts her chin... "Aishimasu... baka." I whisper as I lower my face to hers... we are swallowed in the haze._

_I can feel her breath... gently blowing against my lips... my arm circles her waist... I pull her close and..._

"AKITO-KUN!!!" Hayama was shaken awake at a rather inconvenient time. He blinked the haze from his eyes and brought his gaze to focus on Tsuyoshi.

:: ( Mental note: Pummel Tsuyoshi for his horrible timing...) ::

Hayama sat up, quite determined to give his best friend what was coming to him for interrupting his dream, but then the world started spinning before his eyes. He had forgotten the reason he had been knocked unconscious in the first place and was now painfully reminded by the throbbing from within his skull.

"Akito-kun, the bell rang. We've gotta get to class!"

Hayama looked up at Tsuyoshi as though he was out of his mind. "No." He said bluntly as he went to lay back down. "My head hurts."

Tsuyoshi grabbed Hayama's hand and jerked him upright again. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." Hayama glared at him but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged off to his next class. The desktops make more comfortable pillows than that prickly grass anyways.

The rest of the day passed with a general annoyance. Although the second half was significantly better than the first as that torturous subject they called 'algebra' was done and over with. Sana pondered over the test, or rather obsessed over it. How had she done? When would she get back her scores? What was a Quadruped?! She sat in Home Economics class fidgeting with fret. Fortunately for her, Sana's new partner was diligently taking notes. Her plain brown hair fell slightly in front of her face as her dark eyes flitted from her paper to the blackboard. Sana regarded the girl for a moment, then, upon deciding she much resembled a timid bee, returned to her stressful thoughts on the Alge… cough _study of evils_ test.

Her very important thought process was again interrupted when she caught sight of Hayama passing the open door on his way to the bathroom. He had hesitated for a moment, smirked at her, and continued on. Sana fumed!

( How rude! How dare he! I ought to…!)

Sana was suddenly aware of the stillness of her partner's pencil. The girl was staring at the empty doorway and seemed to off in her own little world somewhere. Sana, reluctant to take any notes of her own, tried to send telepathic messages: willing her to take to her notes again. Nomiya Katsuko took no notice.

Friendly Neighborhood Dictionary: 

Chibi - small/short

Hayama no hentai – Hayama you pervert

Urasai - annoying

Aishimasu – I love you

Japanese Proverb:

Otoko gokoro to aki no sora – Men and the autumn sky are alike.

_English equivalence: women and weather are not to be trusted _(except inverted)

AN: thanx to everyone who has been so impatient with me and forced me to _finally_ write this. I really have no excuse to have taken this long to have posted and for that I apologize. Although, I am very proud of this chapter (disregarding the tremendous procrastinating involved), and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. J Happy NEW YEAR'S!


End file.
